The present invention relates to a retention cap for a wheel of a motor vehicle.
Retention caps for vehicle wheels of the type under discussion are normally perforated or provided with projections for fixing the cap on the wheel. Such caps are normally made of plastic material and can be colored or coated with adhesives or the like.
Such caps should be resistant to heat since they are subject to friction Conventional caps, however are quite expensive in manufacture because of high costs of the material and application of various tints.